fictionalvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Moltisanti
Christopher Moltisanti was born in 1969 to dimeo family soldier Dickie Moltisanti as well as being the son of an alcoholic woman called Joanne Dickie was killed when Christopher was very young Since Dickie was like a brother to Tony Soprano Tony looked out for Christopher over the years treating him as a son affectionately referring to him as a nephew Christopher became Tony,s protoge in the family business after Barone Sanitation a front company for the family got into a bidding War with Emil Kolar Christopher took it upon himself to murder Emil and was annoyed when Tony didn,t have him made for it Christopher and his friend Brendan Filone began hijacking comley trucking which was under protection from Tony,s uncle Junior Christopher and Brendan planned another heist but Christopher backed out at the last minute out of loyalty to Tony due to Christopher,s closeness with Tony he was protected from Junior,s wrath sadly the same cannot be said for Brendan who Junior had whacked at Mikey Palmice,s hands Christopher announced plans to avenge Brendan but Tony managed to calm him down and seek peaceful resolution with Junior Christopher was haunted by nightmares of Emil and felt he lacked an arc in a almost father fashion Paulie Gualtieri comforted him over this and they later avenged Brendan,s death together by Killing Mikey after a war broke out between Junior and Tony. Christopher was put in charge of the family,s dump and pump scam with Matthew Bevilaqu a and Sean Gismonte Christopher went on a business trip to Naples with Tony and Paulie where he spent much time Sleeping with prostitutes despite being in a relationship with AdrianaLacerva Christopher began to take acting classes after being overcome with emotion due to his busy schedule and the death of his father years earlier Christopher broke down crying genuine tears the class was impressed but Christopher took everything out on his acting partner through physical violence the next time he was asked to do a monologue Bevilaqua and Gismonte started developing dislike for Christopher due to feeling they were treated like glorified servants meanwhile Christopher was introduced to his cousin Gregory,s girlfriend Amy Safir renewing his interest in film making he was even invited to the set of a jon Favreau movie Christopher told Favreau a story which Favreau decided to .Use for a movie Christopher continued his string of bad deeds by engaging in an affair with Amy Once he discovered Favreau stole his idea Christopher tried to track him down but couldn,t as he,d left town Tony then confronted Christopher with an ultimatum to pursue his movie career of remain a loyal subordinate Christopher chose Tony after some hesitation Bevilaqua and Gismonte put Christopher in hospital after trying to kill him to impress Richie Aprile in hospital Christopher believed himself to have visited hell but Tony dismissed this beliving mobsters were merely soldiers and would not be punished for their murders Tony then vengefuly hunted Bevilaqua killing him following Richie,s death Christopher and Furio Giunta were called to dispose of the body . Christopher was made but this caused bullying at the hands of a resentful Paulie now Christopher,s boss after Christopher got in debt with Paulie by failing to meet payments on time he pulled of a heist with Benny Fazio and Jackie Aprile Jr however this went directly against Tony,s wishes who specifically told Christopher not to involve Jackie Jr in order to Honor a promise Tony made to the kid,s dad. Due to Christopher,s higher status in the mob Adrianna quit her job working for Artie Bucco at Vesuvio Artie then drunkenly confronted Christopher nearly provoking him to stab him in the eye with an fork Tony Who was Artie,s childhood friend De escalated the situation Paulie Kept his torment of Christopher going turning up to his house and sniffing Adrianna,s panties Christopher informed Tony of this so Tony reprimanded Paulie in turn Paulie Confronted Christopher threatening him to never go to Tony again he reconciled with Christopher seconds after Christopher and Paulie were sent by Tony to collect some money from Valery a Russian mobster in debt to Silvio Dante Paulie provoked Valery into an unnecessary fight ending him and Christopher being stranded in the woods they were rescued by Tony and Bobby Bacala Paulie gave Tony a fabricated version of events and Christopher backed up his friend later after Jackie Jr robbed a card game Christopher insisted a hit be put on Jackie Jr but Tony forbade him doing this Christopher talked about his love for Tony prompting Tony to grab Christopher saying it was too bad if his nephew didn,t love him but demanded respect as result of this the relationship became more distant none the less Tony made Christopher his main contact through criminal dealings to insulate himself from Prosecution Tony bonded his nephew to him by telling Christopher Barry Haydu killed his father and giving Christopher his address Christopher questioned Haydu over it ultimately deciding if didn,t matter as Tony wanted him dead either way then shooting Haydu Christopher was made capo after Paulie,s incarceration when he was called to dispose of Ralph Cifaretto,s body Tony noticed he was high after Christopher gave Adrianna a really bad beating Tony organized a intervention forcing Christopher into re hab after learning Christopher killed Adrianna,s dog Cosette and assigning Patsy Parisi as his guard following Christopher,s rehabilitation he was trusted by Tony to help plan the assassination of Carmine Lupertazzi when it was canceled Christopher had Benny and petey Larossa murder the hired help when rumors circulated about Adrianna performing oral sex on Tony so he viciously beat Adrianna and broke his sobriety Tony,s cousin Tony Blundetto warned Tony of Christopher,s rage so Tony moved his son back in with his wife Carmela to keep him safe Christopher showed up at the Bing with a gun intending to Kill Tony. Tony took Christopher to a secluded area but as Tony was preparing to shoot Christopher Blundetto came up with an alternative solution by coercing a doctor into explaining to Christopher how the story was medically impossible. After Christopher learned Adrianna was an informant for the the FBI he considered turning rat as well but instead betrayed her to Tony crying as he did so Tony then had her whacked by Silvio Dante after Blundetto,s murder of Billy Leotardo brother of Phil Leotardo Tony then told Christopher to go into hiding as he feared Phil would target Blundetto,s family . . Initially Christopher stayed with Joanne but left upon seeing Phil threaten her realising he was putting his mother in danger. eventually Tony Killed Blundetto to save him from torture then had Christopher hide the body Christopher impulsively decided to marry Kelly Lombardo upon learning she was pregnant with his child after getting drunk on stolen wine Christopher and Tony expressed their love for and loyalty to each other but sadly failed to re create this bond when sober Christopher,s relationship with Tony stayed distant which was clear when Tony groomed Bobby Bacala for the position Christopher once had Christopher re lapsed to drinking and ended up at the home of his aa buddy JT Dolan when Paulie made derogatory remarks about Christopher,s daughter Caitlin Christopher complained about the guys contemplating ratting on them but when Dolan made explicit mention of Christopher,s membership in the mafia and refused to let him talk out his problems Christopher shot Dolan in the head adding to his murder count after getting in a car accident with Tony because of his substance abuse Christopher,s uncle stumbled out of the car to help him but upon noticing a branch had impaled a baby seat in the back where Christopher,s daughter could have been sitting Tony suffocated his nephew While everyone else was upset and feeling guilty about the way they treated Christopher Tony could not help feeling relived as Christopher had become a liability and his addictions made him an easy target for the feds. Category:The Sopranos villains Category:Mobster Category:Tragic Category:Murderer Category:Greedy Category:Addicts Category:Parents Category:Protective Category:Protagonist Category:In love Category:Insecure Category:Abusers Category:Adulterer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed